As the technology required to observe single molecules has developed, so have methods to isolate and manipulate single molecules in fluid. Microfluidics and nanofluidics have allowed enhanced control over individual biomolecules, enabling new methods for biomolecular analysis that exploit phenomena unique to miniaturized fluidic devices. As fluidic technology moves towards smaller volumes, there is increased need for rapid and inexpensive methods to fabricate micro- and nanofluidic devices.
Prior methods of forming nanofluidic channels include the use of photolithography systems, electron beam lithography tools, and focused ion beams. All of these techniques may be slow and expensive, and utilize clean-room facilities and toxic chemicals. Photolithography tools capable of patterning such small dimensions range in price from hundreds of thousands to several million dollars, while focused ion beam systems typically cost at least $1 million and electron beam lithography systems typically cost at least $2 million. Both photolithography and electron beam lithography are multi-step techniques that require at least a resist coating step, an exposure step, and a development step.